The Nuisance Inside The Kraken
by Garangel
Summary: In POTC2 Jack went inside the Kraken. These are my thoughts what could have happened to him. After Jack wakes up in the Kraken's stomach he makes 'friends' with a sixty year old named Bob. Jack is going insane and wants to get out of here ASAP.
1. Chapter 1 New Best Friend

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. Well, except Bob. I'm sorry about this, truly sorry. These are my thoughts, funny thoughts, of what might happen in the third movie. (I doubt it) But here we go…**

**The Nuisance Inside The Kraken**

**Chapter 1: New Best Friend**

Jack felt nauseated from the smell inside the Kraken's stomach. He tried to reclaim his thoughts that were drifting away with the smell. He stood up and looked around. Inside the Kraken's stomach was an old sail boat with a broken mast with only one ripped sail. Jack could swear he saw a figure on the boat. He stepped cautiously around the edges, being careful not to fall into the stomach acids. "Hello?" Jack yelled towards the ship. He grabbed onto the rigging and carefully stepped onto the deck. "Hello? Anyone?" Jack walked around on the deck examining what was left of the ship. "Yaaaaaah!" Something from behind yelled, clinging itself to Jack's back. "Finally, a friend, hello friend!" Jack turned his head to see an old man, about in his sixties, hugging him tightly. He had shaggy dirty blond hair with some white strands here and there. The man had emerald green eyes, and a dirty blond beard. "Just who the hell are ye?" Jack shoved the man off of him. "Me? I is Bob." Bob replied. "Don't you mean 'I am Bob'?" Jack asked. "Eh, you're nameis Bob too? Hello, Bob, you're my new best friend!" Bob hugged Jack tightly. "No mate, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack again shoved Bob off. "Aye? Well, Jack, I am as happy as a pig in filth. C'mon on new best friend." Bob grabbed Jack's arm. He led Jack into, what seemed to be the Captain's stateroom, or what was left of it anyways. "Time for sleep." Bob pushed Jack towards the hammock. "There's only one hammock, where'll ye sleep, mate?" Jack asked. "With you, ye don't mind do ya?" Bob said, jumping into the hammock. Jack was about to turn around and run when Bob grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him into the hammock. "G'night, new best friend named Jackie-wacky." Bob said sleepily. "That's CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow!" Jack yelled.

All through the night Jack tossed and turned, while being hugged to death by Bob. "This is going to be a long night." Jack thought. The next morning Jack's eyes were red. He didn't get any sleep at all. Bob flipped over to face him, "G'morning Jackie-wacky. Do you have any rum that we can share?" Bob asked. Jack grunted, tried to flip over the other way, but feel out of the hammock. "Oh, you play fall down? I play fall down too, watch." Bob flipped over to the part of the hammock were Jack was sleeping. Then he flipped over again and fell right onto Jack. To Be Continued…

**Sora: I hope you like the second chapter as much as this one. And when Bob talks there is always going to be a grammer error, so don't review and say I did someting wrong.**


	2. Chapter 2 Mr Cooper

**Chapter 2: Mr. Cooper**

It was an hour after Jack had woken up with this idiot right next to him. Jack truly hated Bob, Jack would much rather be part of Davy Jones' crew than be in here. "Do you have any rum?" Bob asked. "FOR THE UMPTEENTH TIME NO!" Jack yelled angrily. "But I want rum." Bob whined. "I don't care if you want yer mommy." Jack retorted, climbing up the broken mast. "Can I eat you?" Bob asked from below. "NO!" Jack yelled, still climbing until he reached the broken tip. "But, you look so tasty." Bob's mouth started to water. "Go away ye cannibal!" Jack found a rock at the top of the broken mast. "What's a rock doing in here?" Jack thought. He looked down at Bob, who was approaching the mast. Jack threw the rock down at Bob, who fell backwards. Jack slowly climbed down the broken mast. When his feet touched the deck's surface, he looked over at Bob. Bob was either dead, or knocked out. Suddenly, the Kraken started rumbling. Jack saw an opening coming from its throat. "It must be attacking another ship." Jack thought. He saw a harpoon of some sort. Jack found some old rope on the mast. "Hm, I could make this work." Jack said. He easily tugged the rope off the mast and tied it to the harpoon. "Steady…" Jack murmured, aiming carefully. He threw the harpoon towards the opening; it hooked into the Kraken's throat. Jack steadily climbed the walls of the Kraken's stomach, heading for the light. He made it to the Kraken's mouth, which fortunately was opened. Jack jumped out, but what he didn't notice where he jumped out onto. Jack spun around to see the Kraken submerge under the water. "Jack Sparrow. Her to pay you're debt?" Jack recognized that voice. Davy Jones. The Kraken must have sensed Jack trying to escape so it brought him here. "Oh." Jack brushed off some goop from the Kraken's mouth.

"I believe you've met Mr. Cooper, I believe?" Jones asked. "Cooper?" Jack remarked. Out from behind Davy popped Bob, "Hiya best friend, we're gonna be bestest friends forever." Bob ran over and attached himself to Jack. "Not again!" Jack said, unhappily. "You'll be working with Cooper _Mr._ Sparrow. Unless that's a problem?" Davy asked. "That's—" Jack's mouth was covered by Bob's. "Fine! That's just fine!" Bob chimed in, dragging Jack off. "Damn it." Jack crossed his arms.

**THE END…Or is it?**

**Sora: That's it. It's variously short, but good…I hope….I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
